Our natural environment has been increasingly destroyed due to urbanization, an increase in population, reckless destruction of nature, and the like. In particular, environmental pollution, which becomes a serious issue along with a rapid industrial development, is not a problem that only affects some countries, but it is no exaggeration to say that the environmental pollution is a problem that all of the countries in the world need to seriously worry about and cope with.
As a solution for solving the problem of the environmental pollution, developments should be performed on technologies of inhibiting emission of pollutants or removing pollutants inevitably discharged.
Among the technologies, an allowable emission standard for each emission source is defined and emission of pollutants is managed and regulated in order to inhibit emission of pollutants, and in general, emission monitoring is performed to check the amount of discharged pollutants and concentration of the pollutants, and this emission monitoring is considered as a very important factor in a field of prevention of environmental pollution.
In particular, an apparatus for monitoring emission of air pollutants produced by combustion of fossil fuel or various types of manufacturing processes causing environmental pollution usually uses a measurement method performed based on optical instruments. However, there are many cases in which it is difficult for a monitoring device to exactly recognize names of substances or concentration of air pollutants contained in combustion gas because of moisture or particulate matters contained in gaseous substances to be measured.
Therefore, to exactly recognize pollutants and concentration of the pollutants, it is necessary to remove moisture or particulate matters that make it difficult to perform measurement or analysis, and then to introduce the combustion gas into a measurement device, and in some instances, a filter is used as a preprocessing method. However, the filter may not only remove moisture or particulate matters, but also remove gaseous pollutants that need not be removed, that is, gaseous pollutants that are to be measured because moisture or particulate matters removed by the filter form another filter body, and as a result, there may be a problem in that it is difficult to exactly recognize pollutants.
Korean Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-0039465, which is the related art for solving the aforementioned problems, discloses a preprocessing apparatus for removing moisture. A glass tube for cooling and condensing moisture is provided at an inner circumferential edge in the preprocessing apparatus, and a cotton yarn layer for primarily removing moisture is further formed in the glass tube. Further, Korean Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-0039465 discloses that a Peltier trap for performing cooling, condensation, and thermal desorption is provided at a lower side of the preprocessing apparatus, such that the preprocessing apparatus having a moisture preprocessing means for analyzing air pollution operates to be heated to remove moisture after samples are completely captured by a sample capturing unit.
However, in the related art, it is possible to remove moisture contained in gas by using the Peltier trap, but it is still difficult to remove particulate matters, and as a result, there may occur an error related to an analysis result.
Further, in the related art, the Peltier trap is provided only at one side of the preprocessing apparatus, and as a result, there is a problem in that it is difficult to control a temperature, it is difficult to quickly perform cooling, and the apparatus is complicated because the separate glass tube needs to be provided.